


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 2)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: You have just entered the kitchen in which you will begin your new job, when you recognise the head chef to be... Bobby.}





	1. Tablespoons & Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {RECAP: You have just entered the kitchen in which you will begin your new job, when you recognise the head chef to be... Bobby.}

The air escapes from your lips and you feel overwhelmed by the sight of him; the entirety of your body wanting to shut down and melt into a puddle of nothingness.

Bobby stands there beside the metallic sink, his hands covered in soap and the top of his head covered by a chef hat. You don't see dreads. He must have had to take them out in order to work in the kitchen. He seem different.

The woman he was talking to when you and Mrs. Foster walked in is crouched down next to the cabinetry off to the far left side of the kitchen, rummaging through, trying to find something.

"Okay, sorry, Bee." Her small voice is heard from the other side of the room.

"For the last time, Leslie, you don't have to call me tha-" Bobby whips around and sees you.

In that short frame of time, it is only you and him in the room. In the universe.

Your eyes meet and his pierce through both your outer and inner shell, breaking down the layers and barriers of who you are.

Whatever Bobby had in his hands dropped to the floor, the resounding **_thud_** echoing throughout the building and pulling you back into reality.

Lowering yourself to the ground, you go to pick up the crimper wheel that landed just next to Bobby's feet. He crouches down to meet your level and snatches it before you get the chance to, and again, you find yourself staring into his hazel eyes.

"Hi," you say first, emotions high and tense.

A moment goes by, and then-

"Guid mornin'," he cracks a smile that you hadn't seen in God knows how long. You stifle a laugh, his thick accent hitting you in the face, reminding you that it's _really_ been a while. Despite the gap of time, your heart races still and..

You're still crouched down to the floor. Bobby has stood up by now, and you're urged to do the same, not wanting to make a fool out of yourself already.

"So this is the miss who's joining the team, Flower?" His 'flower' comes out as 'flayer', and you begin to notice your cheeks growing warm. You knew his accent made you smile back at the Villa, but somehow hearing it now, in this specific setting, has you blushing like a tomato.

Or maybe it's just due to the fact that he called you 'miss' just now.

Mrs. Foster appears next to you, her dressing accidentally snatched on a knife that had been left on the counter behind her. "Oh!" She exclaims. She's quick, but Bobby is quicker, rushing over to her side almost immediately and unraveling the knife's tip from the material of her dress.

Thanking him for his help, Flora runs her hands over the sides of her dress, nowhere near where the knife had touched, but then quickly scolds Bobby for leaving the knife unattended.

"I apologise, ma'am, really, I am," he takes the knife and carries it over to the sink and drops it in before rapidly turning around, facing you again.

She crosses her arms for a moment before talking again.

"But, yes, she's made it," she walks over to you, a hair net in the palm of her hands. She offers it to you and you retrieve it from her, before tying up your hair and putting the net on.

"Bee, don't be hard on the girl, and don't leave knives laying around anymore, please," she scoffs at Bobby and he apologises again, his head hanging low from embarrassment and guilt. You shuffle awkwardly against the linoleum, waiting for anything to happen. Or wreak havoc, you think to yourself, laughing nervously inside your head.

Things are quiet in the kitchen, except for Leslie, whose presence was forgotten until now. You look over to her, and she has moved closer to you and Bobby now. You notice now that her face is pretty, curly tendrils flowing from either side of her face, defining the contours of her cheeks, which are red from the inevitable. The elephant in the room. You and Bobby. More specifically, you displaying recognition, and Bobby acting like he doesn't know you.

Speaking of the devil-

"Alright, then, let's gear you up for lunch." Bobby finally uses his voice, and your eyebrows furrow in confusion, and you feel your heart strings being pulled at. _Why is he acting like this?_

"Lunch? But it's-" you check the clock on your phone, "barely even eleven o'clock." Bobby saunters across the walkway and heads into a room you didn't see before. Except, no, it isn't just a room- it's a walk-in freezer.  
Leslie watches your every moment, gauging what you'll do next.

Bobby eventually walks back into the kitchen with a bag of what looks like a bag of potatoes. "We don't have time for breaks at the moment, since the rest of the staff is sick," he plops the bag down on the counter right beside you, "and breakfast is just about done now, so we have to get crackin' on the next meal." You nod slowly, trying to catch up.

Pulling the apron out of your tote, you begin putting it on, tying the thread twice around the small of your waist, and securing it at the front, creating a cute little bow. You're walking over to the sink to wash your hands when you feel someone looming over you.

You don't have to look up to know who's beside you.

Bobby stands to your right, his stance awkward and uncertain. You turn to face him.

"Is everything okay?" You ask him, doubt unraveling inside you.

He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, and you feel yourself wanting to leave.

"Yeah, _, it's nice seeing you again." He nods his head, his eyes traveling down to the sink.

"Good," he nods to the water flowing from its faucet. "Wash up, and then I'll have you cutting the potatoes for me," he had already started walking away but then stops himself.

"If that's okay, with you, er.." he trails off, his eyes falling to the floor again. _What is going on? Is he trying on some kind of facade with me?_ The questions overflow in your mind, but on the outside you remain poised and confident.

"That's okay." You reassure him, drying your hands off with a paper towel, before tossing it in the nearby trash bin.

Just then, right as you locate the cutting station, another woman appears out of nowhere. If you thought Leslie was pretty, you'd be mistaken, for before you, is a woman of about 125 pounds, standing 5'5", with waves of raven mane and silky highlights framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes are a golden brown, and freckles sprinkle across the bridge of her nose. She looks a lot like...

"Bobby, who's this?" The strange woman asks, her voice like velvet.

You turn to face the woman, and Bobby, who comes around the corner, holding an onion. He stops walking and stays still, not advancing forward as soon as he sees her- and, you- together.  
He stammers a bit before spilling his thoughts out into actual words.

"O-oh, this is _, Regina," he sets the onion down on a flat surface nearby, "the girl Richard hired." He nods toward you and your eyes flitter back and forth to Regina and Bobby.  
Regina sizes you up, her eyes lazying over your body, starting from the trainers on your feet, all the way up to your hair, which is safely contained within the security of the hair net. You aren't sure what she's thinking.

"Regina, meet _," he looks at Regina, and then back to you.

"_, meet Regina, my sous chef," he stops for a second to inhale, then exhale.

Regina turns her head to you, an eyebrow curling upward. She returns her gaze to Bobby, a hand flying to her hip.

Bobby breathes in deeply again, clearly concentrated on something.

"And my girlfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Ignore the part where it says this is Chapter 1! This is obviously Chapter 2, thank you!}

CHAPTER 2: Tablespoons and Reunions

{RECAP: You have just entered the kitchen in which you will begin your new job, when you recognise the head chef to be... Bobby.}

The air escapes from your lips and you feel overwhelmed by the sight of him; the entirety of your body wanting to shut down and melt into a puddle of nothingness.

Bobby stands there beside the metallic sink, his hands covered in soap and the top of his head covered by a chef hat. You don't see dreads. He must have had to take them out in order to work in the kitchen. He seem different.

The woman he was talking to when you and Mrs. Foster walked in is crouched down next to the cabinetry off to the far left side of the kitchen, rummaging through, trying to find something.

"Okay, sorry, Bee." Her small voice is heard from the other side of the room.

"For the last time, Leslie, you don't have to call me tha-" Bobby whips around and sees you.

In that short frame of time, it is only you and him in the room. In the universe.

Your eyes meet and his pierce through both your outer and inner shell, breaking down the layers and barriers of who you are.

Whatever Bobby had in his hands dropped to the floor, the resounding **_thud_** echoing throughout the building and pulling you back into reality.

Lowering yourself to the ground, you go to pick up the crimper wheel that landed just next to Bobby's feet. He crouches down to meet your level and snatches it before you get the chance to, and again, you find yourself staring into his hazel eyes.

"Hi," you say first, emotions high and tense.

A moment goes by, and then-

"Guid mornin'," he cracks a smile that you hadn't seen in God knows how long.

You stifle a laugh, his thick accent hitting you in the face, reminding you that it's _really_ been a while. Despite the gap of time, your heart races still and..

You're still crouched down to the floor. Bobby has stood up by now, and you're urged to do the same, not wanting to make a fool out of yourself already.

"So this is the miss who's joining the team, Flower?" His 'flower' comes out as 'flayer', and you begin to notice your cheeks growing warm. You knew his accent made you smile back at the Villa, but somehow hearing it now, in this specific setting, has you blushing like a tomato.

Or maybe it's just due to the fact that he called you 'miss' just now.

Mrs. Foster appears next to you, her dressing accidentally snatched on a knife that had been left on the counter behind her. "Oh!" She exclaims. She's quick, but Bobby is quicker, rushing over to her side almost immediately and unraveling the knife's tip from the material of her dress.

Thanking him for his help, Flora runs her hands over the sides of her dress, nowhere near where the knife had touched, but then quickly scolds Bobby for leaving the knife unattended.

"I apologise, ma'am, really, I am," he takes the knife and carries it over to the sink and drops it in before rapidly turning around, facing you again.

She crosses her arms for a moment before talking again.

"But, yes, she's made it," she walks over to you, a hair net in the palm of her hands. She offers it to you and you retrieve it from her, before tying up your hair and putting the net on.

"Bee, don't be hard on the girl, and don't leave knives laying around anymore, please," she scoffs at Bobby and he apologises again, his head hanging low from embarrassment and guilt. You shuffle awkwardly against the linoleum, waiting for anything to happen. _Or wreak havoc_, you think to yourself, laughing nervously inside your head.

Things are quiet in the kitchen, except for Leslie, whose presence was forgotten until now. You look over to her, and she has moved closer to you and Bobby now. You notice now that her face is pretty, curly tendrils flowing from either side of her face, defining the contours of her cheeks, which are red from the inevitable. The elephant in the room. You and Bobby. More specifically, you displaying recognition, and Bobby acting like he doesn't know you.

Speaking of the devil-

"Alright, then, let's gear you up for lunch." Bobby finally uses his voice, and your eyebrows furrow in confusion, and you feel your heart strings being pulled at. _Why is he acting like this?_

"Lunch? But it's-" you check the clock on your phone, "barely even eleven o'clock." Bobby saunters across the walkway and heads into a room you didn't see before. Except, no, it isn't just a room- it's a walk-in freezer.

Leslie watches your every move, gauging what you'll do next.

Bobby eventually walks back into the kitchen with a bag of what looks like a bag of potatoes.

"We don't have time for breaks at the moment, since the rest of the staff is sick," he plops the bag down on the counter right beside you, "and breakfast is just about done now, so we have to get crackin' on the next meal."

You nod slowly, trying to catch up.

Pulling the apron out of your tote, you begin putting it on, tying the thread twice around the small of your waist, and securing it at the front, creating a cute little bow. You're walking over to the sink to wash your hands when you feel someone looming over you.

You don't have to look up to know who's beside you.

Bobby stands to your right, his stance awkward and uncertain. You turn to face him.

"Is everything okay?" You ask him, doubt unraveling inside you.

He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, and you feel yourself wanting to leave.

"Yeah, _, it's nice seeing you again." He nods his head, his eyes traveling down to the sink.

"Good," he nods to the water flowing from its faucet. "Wash up, and then I'll have you cutting the potatoes for me," he had already started walking away but then stops himself.

"If that's okay, with you, er.." he trails off, his eyes falling to the floor again. _What is going on? Is he trying on some kind of facade with me?_ The questions overflow in your mind, but on the outside you remain poised and confident.

"That's okay." You reassure him, drying your hands off with a paper towel, before tossing it in the nearby trash bin.

Just then, right as you locate the cutting station, another woman appears out of nowhere. If you thought Leslie was pretty, you'd be mistaken, for before you, is a woman of about 125 pounds, standing 5'5", with waves of raven mane and silky highlights framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes are a golden brown, and freckles sprinkle across the bridge of her nose. She looks a lot like...

"Bobby, who's this?" The strange woman asks, her voice like velvet.

You turn to face the woman, and Bobby, who comes around the corner, holding an onion. He stops walking and stays still, not advancing forward as soon as he sees her- and, you- together.

He stammers a bit before spilling his thoughts out into actual words.

"O-oh, this is _, Regina," he sets the onion down on a flat surface nearby, "the girl Richard hired." He nods toward you and your eyes flitter back and forth to Regina and Bobby.

Regina sizes you up, her eyes lazying over your body, starting from the trainers on your feet, all the way up to your hair, which is safely contained within the security of the hair net. You aren't sure what she's thinking.

"Regina, meet _," he looks at Regina, and then back to you.

"_, meet Regina, my sous chef," he stops for a second to inhale, then exhale.

Regina turns her head to you, an eyebrow curling upward. She returns her gaze to Bobby, a hand flying to her hip.

Bobby breathes in deeply again, clearly concentrated on something.

"And girlfriend."


End file.
